DBZ - Stone of the Ages
by eternalscrappy
Summary: A scientist charged with building a devastating weapon escaped his crazy employer and shows up at Goku's door looking for help. But when Capt. Ginyu returns, the scientist's weapon might fall into the wrong hands threatening the existence of the entire Universe. Note: This story takes place after Movie 13.
1. Chapters 1-4

Dragonball Z - The Stone of the Ages

Chapter 1- Part A

"Let's go you two. You can't even lay a finger on me," bellows Vegeta as Trunks and Goten fly around him. They are training hard awaiting the next evil force to challenge them. Behind them Bulma screams at workers repairing Capsule Corp. since the last confrontation with Hildegarn left it in ruins.

Vegeta continues to concentrate then jumps in the air. Goten and Trunks appear where Vegeta was just standing with their heads bumped. They fall to the ground.

"It's no fair! You're too damn fast," Trunks says. "Yeah, but if we perform fusion we will win," Goten replies. Vegeta always wants to up the ante so he accepts in a confident matter.

"Fu-sion-" "HOLD IT!" Bulma steps in, "No more battling for today. It's holding up with the rebuilding of Capsule Corp. Take a brake and go to the park."

"God damn it, woman! These boys always need to be strong, especially Trunks. The son of the prince of Saiyans must always be the best."

"No dad. I want to go to the park." "Me too."

Goten and Trunks whine together. "Pleaseeeeeee?"

"See, woman. You got them all worked up. Fine. I'll take you but only until the workers leave. Get changed boys; we leave in 10 minutes."

"Go boys, play. I'll wait right here." Vegeta sits down on the bench, closes his eyes and concentrates his energy.

After a couple of minutes, Vegeta opens his eyes and the two boys are gone. He screams out their names and hears them laughing in the woods. Vegeta enters the woods and continues to scream out their names when out of nowhere a frog jumps onto a stump and faces Vegeta.

"What do you want you slimy creature? Wait a sec. Those antennas….. You're Capt. Ginyu." Before Vegeta can grab the frog, the creature throws its arms up in the air, *ribbits* and a flash of light comes out of his mouth. Vegeta stays paralyzed as the beam enters inside him.

When the light clears Ginyu, now in Vegeta's body, grabs the frog and holds it up to his face. Ginyu smirks and the frog *ribbits* several times.

Trunks and Goten appear behind Ginyu and say, "Sorry, if we worried you dad. We were playing hide and seek and it got out of hand."

Ginyu thinks to himself. 'This must be my son. And who is this. Yes the resemblance is uncanny. He must be the second son of that other full blooded Saiyan.'

"Watcha got their Vegeta?" Goten asks. "This? Ohh, this is nothing". Ginyu tosses the frog deep into the forest.

"Let's go home kids. 'Wait a sec. I don't know where home is. I know a way.' Son, incase you ever get lost; you need to know how to get home. I'm gonna let you guide us home." "But dad, I go out all the time and always get home." "Shut up and do what you're told!" "Whatever." The three fly off.

Chapter 1 - Part B

"Chi-Chi, this chicken is great. Along with these mashed potatoes, this soup, these ribs, this burger…." "All right. Calm down, Goku."

Chi-Chi and Goku have dinner in their mountain home talking about old memories. "So Goku, when did Gohan say he would be back?" "Ohh, he said around sevenish."

"That's late. Usually he's home around four. Five the latest."

"Well our son is getting older and spending more time playing hero with Videl. Chi-Chi, he can't stay our little boy forever."

"I know. It just seems like yesterday he was wearing Gohan's ball on his cap. I love the days when we would take quiet walks in the forest. Those days were great. Except for the day when you let go of his stroller and you let him crash into a tree, Goku! Goku? Goku!"

Goku lifts his head up off the table in amazement. "What honey? You made some cake?"

"Goku, you dozed off when I was talking. You know, sometimes I don't know how I put up with you."

"Sorry Chi-Chi. It's just that you know I love to take naps after dinner."

"Ok. Well I'll forgive you if you do the dishes."

"But Chi-Chi?"

"NOW!"

Goku, knowing how Chi-Chi can get, picks up the dishes and starts washing. "I'm going to go to bed early. I'll assume you want to train a little outside so I'll see you in the morning." Goku says goodnight and continues to clean.

When Goku finishes cleaning, he steps outside, puts on some training weight, and begins his workout.

After about half an hour, Goku senses another being. "Who goes there?"

A small dark figure steps up. "Are you the Saiyan grown on earth?"

"Yes. My name is Goku. And who might you be."

"My name is Tranmy. I have come from the Southern Galaxy to ask for your assistance."

"Well what assistance do you mean?"

"Is there a place where we can sit down and talk?" Goku nods and shows him through the door.

Chapter 2 – Part A

Ginyu, Trunks and Goten arrive at Capsule Corp and are greeted by Bulma.

Thoughts once again go through Ginyu's head. 'I know this female. This is the girl I switched bodies with back on Namek. She must be the father of Vegeta's child and his wife.'

"Well did you boys have fun? Trunks were you giving your dad a hard time?" 'So my son's name is Trunks' Ginyu still ponders his "wife's" name.

"No, I didn't mom and stop talking to me like I'm a child," Trunks responds with an attitude.

"It's getting late Goten. Vegeta better take you home."

"No I could ride Nimbus home, but thanks." Ginyu gets eager. 'This is a perfect time to find out where that other Saiyan lives.' "It's ok. I'll take you home. I'm probably faster than this "Nimbus" anyway."

"Ok. Thank you, Vegeta."

Ginyu asks Goten how to get to his house and then Ginyu picks him up and they fly off.

Bulma thinks about what just happened there. 'Vegeta being nice to the son of the man he despises? That's unusual. Usually Vegeta would just go inside, eat and fall asleep. Maybe he's trying to be nicer to Trunks' friends.' She shrugs her shoulders and walks into the house.

Chapter 2 - Part B

Goku takes off his weights puts them outside and pulls out a seat for Tranmy. "So what can I help you with?"

"First, I just have to say that your legendary story of the Super Saiyan who ended Frieza's reign of terror is spreading across the Universe. It's ironic how the one thing Frieza feared was the one thing that ended his life."

"That's flattering but I didn't kill Frieza."

Tranmy has a look of confusion on his face. Goku quickly says that Frieza isn't important but let's concentrate on what he came to Earth for.

"As I already told you I am from the Southern Galaxy. I came here for your help and protection. I am not a fighter but a scientist. A planet in the Southern Galaxy called Misoftcro is home to an extremely rich trading and weapons dealer by the name of Gatebills. Gatebills hired me to create a weapon for him. Well I shouldn't say hired. More like made me his slave.

"Anyway, I didn't know what the weapon was because he gave me blueprints in pieces so I couldn't put it together in my mind. Then finally, after I made all the parts, put the weapon together and found out that it could not only destroy planets but whole galaxies. Also, it can rip a whole in space and go straight to the Kai's dimension and destroy all of their planets as well. In short, this weapon can end existence. After I figured out his plans to either sell or use the weapon, I took off before I put the power source into the machine. That's when he sent a mercenary after me by the name of Guldon. "

"Don't worry. With the help of my friends this Guldon would be no match for us."

"That's the thing. Guldon has powers that I never even seen before. His species is almost extinct and he is one of the last of his kind. The only other one of his kind I have ever known to exist was his little brother: a member of the Ginyu Force called Guldo."

"Ginyu Force? I got rid of that them single handedly. I beat a big dude with red hair, a blue guy that claims to be the fastest in the Universe, a pre-madonna with white hair and their leader Capt. Ginyu. They are all dead except for Ginyu who is living on earth as a frog."

"No. Guldo is a short green guy with four eyes."

"Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin must have killed him before I got to Namek."

"But Guldon is much more powerful than Guldo. See Guldo and Guldon can freeze time for as long as they can hold their breath. I don't know how he did it, but Guldon can hold his breath twice as long as Guldo.

"Also, Guldon has another ability like Guldo. It's called a mind freeze, or a mind web, where the person is frozen and unable to move. Guldon's, however, is much stronger and can control it like nothing I have ever heard of. Although he is weak, Guldon's unique abilities enable him to destroy and humiliate his opponents."

"Wow. This guy must be quite a fighter. We'll talk more in the morning. I'm going to wait up for both of my sons. You can get some rest on the couch."

Tranmy thanks Goku and goes to sleep.

Chapter 3

Goku sits quietly awaiting Gohan's arrival. Gohan walks through the door about five minutes after Tranmy falls asleep. "Hey, dad."

"Son, you know as long as your helping others I don't care what time you get home, but your mother always worries."

"Sorry, pop. A gang of robbers held up a bank and they had a lot of hostages."

"It's ok; just make sure you get home in one piece."

Gohan's eye catches Tranmy sitting on the couch. "Who's that strange man on the couch?"

"It's a long story. Get some sleep and I'll tell everyone in the morning."

Gohan walks to his room when Goku remembers something. "Son, do you remember a green member of the Ginyu Force named Guldo?"

"Yeah. He was weak but had some special abilities. If it wasn't for Vegeta we would be toast. Why do you ask?"

"I'll explain in the morning. Get some sleep."

Just as Gohan is about to go to his room Goten enters with Ginyu right beside him. "Daddy! Sorry I'm late. Vegeta brought me home fast."

"Oh. Vegeta brought you home. Well thank you, Vegeta."

Ginyu nods his head.

"Son, go get some sleep and I'll explain the man on the couch in the morning." Goten says hi to Gohan and then they go to sleep.

Ginyu looks around the room and thinks, 'They will be extremely difficult to beat all by my self. I should strike after I figure out this body.'

"Well Vegeta, that was the nicest thing you've done for me or my family."

"Yeah whatever." 'Vegeta must be more of a prick than I thought. I should be meaner.' "Don't get use to it."

Ginyu goes out the door and flies away. Goku goes to sleep and has no idea of the upcoming war he will have.

Chapter 4- Part A

Bright and early the men of the house awake. Gohan, Goku and Goten all get dressed and ready for a morning of training to start the day. They walk outside to see Tranmy's back facing them. He is staring up at the sky that is being slightly lit by the rising sun. Tranmy takes a breath and speaks. "I never intended any of this to happen. I could never have imagined that someone would want to build a doomsday device." He turns around. "You boys: so young, so powerful. Even the Kai's now fear the power of children. I can tell by the look of innocence and eagerness in your faces that you do not need to know the trouble that I have brought you; but only the way to help. So now I ask you, all of you, will you help me save existence?"

The three generations of Super Saiyans nod. Tranmy bows his head in graciousness, takes a seat under the tree and meditates while the Saiyans begin their training.

Chapter 4 - Part B

Trunks wakes up bright and early as usual. He puts on his sparring clothes and enters the training room surprised to see his "dad" already hard at work. "Dad, why did you start already? We always train together."

Ginyu looks at Trunks with annoyance. 'Oh geez. I need all the time I can get to learn the secret of this body. I can't waste precious moments with this twerp.' "Not today, son. I need to train alone today. Go play with some toys."

Trunks looks confused. He turns around with his eyes watering and slowly walks out of the room.

About an hour later Bulma wakes up and sees Trunks alone. "What's wrong honey?"

"Daddy didn't train with me today. He didn't want to."

"That's odd." 'Vegeta would never do that. It's not like him to pass up a moment to train with his son. Speaking of which he was acting strange last night as well. I'll have to keep my eye on him.' "Don't worry, Trunks. He probably just had a lot on his mind and he needed to be alone. That's all. Go get ready for school. The bus will be here in a bit."

Vegeta walks by Bulma after Trunks leaves the room and doesn't say a word. Bulma turns around agitated. "Feeling well today, Vegeta?"

"I'm fine."

"Want any breakfast?"

"Not now. I'm busy."

Bulma is now convinced that something is wrong with her husband. 'There is no way Vegeta would ever pass up a meal. I'm going to have to ask Goku for his help.'

Bulma grabs her coat and heads towards the door. "I'm going out for a little while, Vegeta. Can you watch the construction workers for me and don't leave until I get back."

"Yeah, Sure."

Bulma gets in her airplane and flies towards Goku's house.


	2. Chapters 5-6

Chapter 5 - Part A

Bulma arrives at Goku's house. She quickly gets out of the plane, runs over to the house and bangs on the door. Goku answers soon after: "What's wrong, Bulma?"

"Goku, I need your help. Vegeta's acting strange. I think he might be turning evil again."

Goku steps outside, closes the door behind him and walks out to the yard. "Slow down, Bulma. What would give you this idea?"

"He's been training non-stop since last night and he's completely ignoring everyone. Me, Trunks, everyone."

"This has only been happening since last night you say. Maybe he's just in a bad mood."

"I know my husband. He's always in a bad mood. But something is definitely wrong."

"You should listen to the lady. She's a bright girl."

Ginyu is hovering in the sky above them with his arms crossed. He slowly lowers to the ground.

"Vegeta, I told you to wait for me and watch the workers."

"HA! Like I care!"

Goku scrunches his nose like he's trying to remember something: 'I know that laugh from somewhere…..OH GOD! Capt. Ginyu!' "So when did you switch, Ginyu?"

Ginyu walks slowly towards the Saiyan. "Ahhh Goku, you remember. Yesterday morning. I've been spending my time learning how to use this body. I've grown quite accustomed to the prince of Saiyans."

The two are now face to face. The stare down seems like it lasts for hours but it's only a couple of seconds. "Why, Vegeta? It's obvious I'm much stronger than him."

Ginyu grins and an energy ball forms in his hand that hangs by his side. "That's what you think."

Ginyu lifts his hand and gets ready to throw the ball. Goku gets in position to block and Bulma runs to hide behind a tree. All of a sudden, Ginyu freezes in mid motion. Bulma looks shocked as Ginyu stays frozen in front of a blocking Goku. "What happened? Why wasn't there a boom?"

Ginyu's ball of energy goes out. "I….can't…..move." Goku remains frozen as well. "Me neither. What is this?"

"I'm sorry. That would be my doing." The three hear a strange voice coming from an unknown figure. "What? Can't find me? Here, let me help you out."

Out of nowhere pops a small green alien dressed in a mercenary outfit. He is standing between the tree where Bulma is hiding and the two frozen warriors. Goku's head is frozen but he sees the figure out of the corner of his eye. "You must be Guldon."

"And you must be Goku. I see Tranmy has contacted you. Otherwise you wouldn't know who I am. Now tell me: where is the old fool?"

"I sent him off. Said that this was the first place you would look for him and told him to get as far away as possible."

Bulma continues to listen from behind the tree. She turns and sees Tranmy peeking out the window with Chi-Chi and Goten standing beside him. She makes a signal for them to stay in the house then quickly turns her attention back to the three when Ginyu begins to recognize Guldon as well. "You? You look like a former member of my team: Guldo."

"So you were the Captain that enlisted my pathetic little brother. He was never worth the trouble anyway."

"Don't you talk down on any former member of my team! I swear when I….."

A simple wave of his hand and Guldon makes Ginyu faint.

"It's amazing what mind webbing the right brain cells can do. Now, I am only going to ask one more time: Where is Tranmy?"

"I told you: not here."

"Wrong answer."

All of a sudden, Goku, still frozen, screams in terrible pain. "You see, Goku: before I was mind webbing your muscles, paralyzing you. Now I'm creating a mind web for your blood stream, but your heart keeps pumping. Now, personally I don't know what it feels like to have your heart keep pumping while your blood is not moving, but I don't think it could be too pleasant."

Goku continues to let out a shrill of terror.

Goten comes running out. "Leave my daddy alone!"

Goku tries to plead to Goten. "Stay back Goten! Daddy's alright. Just stay back."

"NO!"

Goten powers up to Super Saiyan and gets ready to charge at Guldon. Chi-Chi comes running out and grabs him before he charges. "No Goten. Now is not the time. Please, stay here with me."

Guldon gave a little smirk to Chi-Chi and turns his attention back towards Goku. "You have a smart wife, Goku. Now: Where…the hell….is….TRANMY!?" "I…..don't…..know. AHHHH!"

Guldon release his mental hold on Goku and the Saiyan falls to the floor. "You're a tough one, Goku. I'll make you a deal. I'll give you 24 hours to produce Tranmy. If you don't, then I will take your word that he is not on this planet and have it destroyed. I'll take it you'll make the right decision."

Goku is on both hands and knees and looks up at Guldon in agony. Guldon grins and just like that….he's gone.

Chapter 5 - Part B

Videl flies through the air of Satan City as the Great Saiyaman. She is tailing a car that is speeding way past the speed limit. The car tries to make as many turns, and puts as many lives as in can in danger to try and lose Videl, but she use her ki blasts to keep the car away from civilians.

Further up on the road; Gohan, with his sunglasses and bandanna, waits patiently for the car to reach him. As the car gets closer, the thug in the passenger seat takes out a gun. He aims at Gohan and fires two shots. Gohan, with ease, dodges both bullets.

The driver, now angry at his tailgaters, speeds up to hit Gohan. The Great Saiyman jumps in the nick of time and lands on the hood the car. The thug in the passenger seat yells. "What the hell are you doing?! Get him off!"

"I'm trying. It's like he's stuck to the car." The car swerves and speeds up trying to get Gohan off. All of a sudden, the car fishtails and is headed straight for a store. Gohan jumps off and the car crashes.

The two men get out and point their guns right at Gohan. Videl quickly pounces on the two men and kick the guns out of their hands. Gohan just stands and watches as Videl beats the men up and cuffs them. He then takes a look at his watch and a look of shock runs across his face."Videl, I gotta run!"

"It's ok. I got everything covered here. Go home."

Gohan takes off full speed towards home.

Chapter 6 - Part A

Bulma races in her plane to get Tranmy, the unconscious Ginyu and a recovering Goku back to Capsule Corp. to think of a new plan. She left Chi-Chi and Goten alone to wait for Gohan. She figured they would be safe since Tranmy is the one Guldon wants. Goku and Ginyu are in the back resting and Tranmy is in the front seat talking to Bulma.

Tranmy tells Bulma the same story he told Goku. Bulma, of course, has many questions. "Where would someone get enough energy to run this machine?"

"There is an ancient legend called the Stone of the Ages. The story is about a black hole storm that was manifested in one of the old galaxies and sucked in many planets, stars, asteroids, space debris and even time itself into it. When the storm cleared many beings lost their lives. Their ki and rubble from the other objects were all crammed into a single stone. The stone fell through the galaxies and ended up on an abandoned planet.

"It is believed that this stone contains in it eternity and time: the most powerful forces to ever exist. With it one can control unlimited power, forces, and even existence itself."

"Gatesbill believed this legend to be true and sent out his army to find it. They did and he gave it to me so I can find a way to transfer the energy of eternity to the weapon. The energy in the stone was more than enough to wipe out all of existence. I couldn't let that happen so I put the stone in my body so he couldn't find it and ran away."

"Wait, you put the stone in you?"

"Yes. I surgically put the stone inside of me. Now I will have to die before they could ever get it."

Bulma begins to ponder what this means. 'If this stone really has the energy of an entire galaxy, then being inside of him could backfire in an extremely bad way. If somehow this stone is activated while still inside of him, Tranmy would become a….a God.' "Tranmy, why don't you go back there and check on those two."

Tranmy gets up and starts slowly walking towards the back. He notices that Goku is sitting up and looks deep in thought. "How are you feeling, Goku?"

"My body is healed but my pride is hurt much more. The power this Guldon had, it was…..unthinkable. I mean, all the power I had, all the strength that I have been working for ever since I was a boy….it was nothing compared to the power his mind had over me."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. If there was a way, I believe you, out of everyone in the universe, would find it."

"I could really use Vegeta right about now. Too bad Ginyu had to resurface when he did. Talk about bad timing huh?"

Just as Goku said that Ginyu's eyes began to open. The two make eye contact for a split second. Ginyu grins and lets out a scream while he releases his energy in an explosion that blows up the entire plane.

Bulma and Tranmy go flying through the air. Goku flies as fast as he to grab both of them. He lands behind a rock in the desert where the plane blew up over. All over the ground are pieces of the exploded plane on fire. The three try to catch their breath. Behind them Ginyu stands in the middle of the desert screaming for Goku. "Come on out, Mr. Super Saiyan, and show me exactly how much more powerful you are than Vegeta. Well that is of course if you're not scared. Or maybe I should pay a visit to your house now that I know where it is. See if I can introduce myself to that supposedly lovely wife of yours. What was her name again….ahh yes: Chi-Chi. Or maybe the younger one: Goten was it? Lets see how long he holds on before he gives in to the pain I will cause him to feel."

"That's enough!"

Goku steps out from behind the rock and faces Ginyu. "Don't you threaten my family any longer. You want me? You got me." Goku powers up to Super Saiyan.

"You are going to have to power up way beyond that level if you even want to be on the same battlefield as me, Goku."

"Is that so? And what secret of Saiyan power did you find that Vegeta could not?"

"It is something I have noticed from watching the Saiyan race evolve; from being under the rule of Frieza to witnessing you battle endless number of foes on this planet: Saiyans are evil. Whether you want to accept it or not is irrelevant. The Saiyan race is not one that draws its power upon love but by hate. That is the only reason they get stronger after healing; it is because after they restore to full strength their hate for their opponent grows. That is what I learned from being in Vegeta's body. Just look at the times Vegeta reaches the level of a Super Saiyan. First, he realizes that there is only pure evil in his heart. Then, to reach the second level Babidi harnesses the evil in his heart once again. But Vegeta over the years has lost touch of that hate. He has begun to love and that is the one thing a Saiyan must never do in order to gain true power."

"You're wrong, Ginyu. Love is a force more powerful than anything. When you want to fight until the end, love is the only thing that can push you beyond your limits to a Super Saiyan."

"Oh really? Then how did I reach the level of Super Saiyan 3 with Vegeta's body?"

Goku has a complete look of horror and shock on his face. Ginyu smirks, then lets out a scream unlike anything Goku has ever heard before. Before he knew it, light completely surrounded and blinded Goku. Electricity and lightning fall from the sky and strike Ginyu, who is being hid by the light. The ground begins to shake, and when the dust clears…..Ginyu is a Super Saiyan 3.

Chapter 6 - Part B

Gohan approaches his house when he senses something wrong inside. He quickly lands and runs inside. "Mom, Dad, Goten? Anybody here?" "We're over here, Gohan." He sees Goten and Chi-Chi over on the couch. "What happened here mom?" Chi-Chi then goes on to explain.

Gohan takes charge immediately. "It's not safe here we have to leave."

"It's ok, Gohan. Guldon only wants Tranmy and he is not here so we have nothing to worry about."

"You don't understand, mom. I knew Guldon's brother. I know the family and I know their kind. They don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want. We are not safe here. We have to leave now."

"Ok. Ok."

Chi-Chi and Goten stand up and the three walk to the door. They walk outside and Guldon is standing there waiting for them. "So nice to see you two again. And who is this new one?"

"I'm Gohan. And you better leave now."

"Ooooo. Harsh words there."

"I have dealt with your kind before and I know what you're capable of."

"Oh really? You must be talking about my brother. Well the difference between me and my brother is that he trusted his life to a simple team of 5 people; while I travel with an army."

Then out of nowhere, a humongous ship falls from the sky and lands behind Guldon. When it opens up troops in massive numbers come pouring out. Chi-Chi begins to scream at Guldon. "You told us we had 24 hours!"

Guldon smirks. "Heh. I lied."

The troops begin to charge at the family. Goten and Gohan power up and get in front of Chi-Chi. They punch, kick and blast all they can but the soldiers just keep coming. What the army lacks in power they make up for with sheer numbers. An endless wave of soldiers keeps coming. Goten and Gohan fly and jump around to try and get the battle away from Chi-Chi. What they don't realize is this is exactly what Guldon wants.

Guldon continues to watch the battle from a distance and behind him the ship looks completely deserted. Then a single figure comes walking out of the ship wearing a business suit. He stops and stands next to Guldon. "I assume this is part of your plan?"

"100% sir. The stone will be yours in no time. And I assume my money is being transferred as we speak?"

"That was the deal wasn't it. You worry about the stone. Let me worry about the money."

"Yes, sir. Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to."

Guldon walks away from the man and continues to make his way towards the hiding Chi-Chi.

The battle between the army and the two half-Saiyan brothers continue. Then the army retreats quickly and get back aboard their ship. The ship takes off and before Gohan and Goten know what's going on the army of soldiers is gone…..and so is Chi-Chi.


	3. Chapters 7-9

Chapter 7

Over the horizon the sun sets and night falls across. The plain where Goku and Vegeta stand (also where Bulma and Tranmy are hiding) would be completely covered in darkness if not for the light caused by the Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta. The light is alive and vibrant and shines off Goku's face revealing the anger in his eyes. "Why Ginyu? Why come back?"

"Come back? Come back?! Ha! I never left! Is that really even a relevant question? Put yourself in my position. I had it all: I was the second strongest in the universe next to Lord Frieza, I had a team of the strongest most ruthless warriors in the galaxy and I was feared by billions. Billions! Then, just like that I was reduced to a worthless frog and had to watch as these 'Super Saiyans' popped up left and right. Frieza had it easy compared to me. Hell? I would take any Hell compared to the Hell on Earth I've had to face for years."

Goku bursts out laughing and Ginyu becomes filled with rage. "What?! You think this is a joke?!"

"No. It just crossed my mind how funny it is because you are in Vegeta's body and you are whining and crying exactly like him."

Ginyu powers up and charges right at Goku. "Die Saiyan scum!"

Goku patiently waits for the right time to release his energy and transform. Then, as he sees an opening he lets out a scream and wind blows the charging Ginyu back. As light is expelled from Goku, Ginyu watches and waits for his time to strike again. As the dust clears a Super Saiyan 3 Goku stands ready for battle. "Now is not the time for conflict, but Ginyu….. you really piss me off. So, let's do this."

Ginyu makes the first move by throwing a ki blast. Goku jumps in the air and Ginyu soon follows. The two go at it, lighting up the dark sky with sparks and electricity. Ginyu gets a shot at Goku, and Goku goes flying towards the ground. He hits the ground creating a crevasse. Ginyu flies down to check the wreckage but an energy blast is fired from underneath the rubble. Ginyu moves to the side and watches the blast as it flies off into space. That was a mistake because as he turned his head to look back at the crater, a flying Goku connects with a fist to the cheek. Ginyu flips through the air and regains his balance. Goku can sense that shot took its toll on Ginyu.

"What's wrong 'Capt.', Rusty?" Ginyu grinds his teeth and charges back at Goku. The two once again begin battling high above the ground. The two enormous powers exchange punches and kicks at lightning speed. Goku senses Ginyu's lack of experience at this level of power. He is using all of his energy to connect with Goku that he is expending it way too fast.

Goku pulls a rope-a-dope and allows Ginyu a couple free shots at full strength. One shot hits Goku right in the chest. He curls over and Ginyu hits him in the back with both of his hands in a fist. Goku flies to the ground but catches himself on the ground. A crack forms in the ground underneath Goku; it stretches for miles.

An exhausted Ginyu slowly flies down to the ground before Goku and his feet land on both sides of the crack. Even though the bleeding Goku is on his hands and knees, Ginyu knows the fight is in the Saiyan's favor.

Ginyu breathes heavily and Goku looks up at him as blood drips from his lip. "You spent so much time gaining more strength, Ginyu, you forgot to condition yourself. You power crazed maniacs are all the same."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ginyu lets out a scream and rapidly lets out ki blasts at Goku. The blasts create a huge explosion but Ginyu doesn't stop. He continues throwing blasts until the smoke and explosion grows. Finally he stops and is really out of breath.

Unknown to Ginyu, Goku is standing right behind him. "It's over."

Ginyu turns around. As soon as he does Goku, quickly release a Kamehameha Wave into his stomach. The wave sends Ginyu flying back so far he hits a wall nearly a mile away.

On his way to get Ginyu, a powered down Goku pasts the amazed and astonished Bulma and Tranmy. "Bulma, open up a new plane from one of your capsules."

"Ok." A short while later Goku returns with an unconscious Ginyu slung over his shoulder. He throws Ginyu aboard. "Let's get back to Capsule Corp."

Chapter 8

Bulma lands the plane at the newly built Capsule Corp. She, Tranmy and Goku walk out with Ginyu slung over Goku's shoulder. They walk in and see Goten and Gohan sitting on the couch looking depressed. Trunks is leaning against the wall and walks out of the room as soon as he sees his dad's body slung over Goku's shoulder. Bulma runs after him. "Trunks, wait!"

Goku calls for her attention. "Bulma we also need some tranquilizers for Ginyu until we can figure out what to do with him. Tranmy, go into the room two doors down on the right. That's the guest room. Get some rest.

"So you two….where's your mom?" Gohan stands up.

"They have her. I'm sorry, dad. I really am. But there were so many of them and Guldon came from out of nowhere."

You can see the sadness in Goku's eyes but he tries to hide it. "It's ok. I feel sorry for them though. Chi-Chi is the last person I would want to kidnap." He smiles but the little joke doesn't stop the awkward silence between the three.

Goku lays Vegeta's body on the couch. Bulma returns and hands him the tranquilizers. "I told Trunks what happened. He grabbed his sword and went out looking for the frog that used to be Ginyu's old body."

Goku tries to cheer up the group. "Well there's a start. Chins up guys; this is far from over. They still want Tranmy; so as long as we keep him safe we'll be ok. Anybody got any ideas?"

Goten bursts out trying to help. "The Dragonballs. We can use them to wish for something." Bulma puts her hand on Goten's shoulder. "Sorry little guy, we used them to open Tapion's oracle, remember."

Goten sits back down and sulks.

Just when all hope seems lost they hear a knock on the door. A puzzled Bulma walks over to the door and opens it. Standing in the doorway is a man in a suit with his hair slicked back. He looks like a business man and has a certain arrogant, cocky way about him. "Good evening lady and gentlemen."

Bulma isn't impressed. "And who might you be?"

"I am a business man from the Southern Galaxy by the name of Gatebills." Everyone in the room suddenly gets on their guard. "Oh. I see by the reaction to my name you've heard of me. Well don't worry. This is not an attack as much as it is a peace offering. A negotiation if you wish."

"I'm Goku. You want a peace offering? I got one: give me my wife back, leave and I won't have to kill you."

Gatebills laughs. "Haha. I've heard the stories that you were strong. None of them told me you were funny. Kill me? Are you forgetting I have a certain mercenary under my employ that kind of had you on your last thread earlier? And you wouldn't kill me now; not if you want your wife back alive."

"So what then?"

"I'm a business man and do not like to be involved in war. I just like to profit from the sideline. So I believe a simple trade seems fair enough, don't you? The scientist for your wife."

"As much as I love Chi-Chi, giving you Tranmy means you can complete your machine. Chi-Chi knows that her life is nothing compared to the lives of trillions."

"Noble I see. Well who ever said that trillions will die, Goku?"

"You want to create a doomsday device for the entire universe! You're insane!"

"Goku, Goku, Goku. It's not that I want to destroy the universe. I just want to cash in on someone that does. So give up the scientist, we'll leave your planet and you can go back to your peaceful little lives."

"What did he ever do to you? He's just an innocent man."

"Innocent? Ha. Oh Goku, you with your silly jokes again. You think Tranmy is innocent? He is hiding the most powerful artifact ever known to time in his body. By doing so he has the power to become one with the universe. An all knowing supreme being."

"So. He is still a man that deserves not to be enslaved by the likes of you."

"You are not getting me Goku. He has the power within him now. The scientist is too weak to control it and the power will eventually consume him with greed and corruption. Let me have it. And I will take care of the Stone of the Ages and make sure that the power will never backfire in a way that will destroy us all."

"Never."

"Goku! By protecting him you are housing a virtual walking time bomb for the universe! This type of godly power would turn all beings into madmen. Even you."

"I beg to differ. Not all men are destined to be evil."

"Maybe you're right. But that doesn't change the fact that I will kill your wife if you don't GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!"

Goku stares at Gatebills with pure hatre, but there's not a single sign of emotion in Goku's face. Gatebills looks into Goku's eyes and grins. "Fine. Have it your way, Saiyan. You want a war. I'll give you a war." Gatebills turns and walks out of the room.

Goten begins to cry. "He's gonna kill mommy, isn't he dad?"

"No son. He needs Tranmy alive. He might fear we would kill Tranmy or do something to the stone." Everyone puts their heads down in silence.

About ten minutes later; Trunks returns with the frog that imprisons Vegeta's subconscious. "I got it! I got it!"

Everyone crowds Trunks. The frog jumps out of his hands lands on Ginyu lying on the couch. The frog jumps up on down on Ginyu's face. Goku laughs. "Yup. That must be Vegeta. Anybody got any ideas now."

Bulma raises her hand. "I got one."

"Good. Let's get our Vegeta back."

Chapter 9 - Part A

Videl flies through Satan City as the Great Saiyaman looking for any good that needs to be done. She flies for about twenty minutes before noticing a crowd forming because of a skirmish at a local pretzel vendor on the street. She flies done to break it up. "What's going on here?"

The crowd clears away to reveal the pretzel cart, the vendor and two armed soldiers. The vendor screams out to Videl. "Saiyaman! I need help. These two are…."

"Shut up." One of the soldiers grabs the vendor by the shirt, lifts him up and tosses him against the wall.

The other soldier steps forward. "You see Miss…? Saiyaman was it? My colleague and I were just asking this man for a pretzel. Now he wanted us to pay. We could not let that happen. So we had a simple disagreement. Nothing more. We'll be on our way now."

Videl crosses her arms. "Not without paying the man."

"Ok. No problem."

The man reaches into a pouch and pulls out a blaster. He fires at Videl several times. Videl dodges and fires a ki blast. The two soldiers dodge and get in position to charge at Videl from both sides. Videl strikes first by kicking the one on the left, then spinning back around and tripping the one on the right. The one Videl tripped does a backhand spring to regain his balance. He fires at Videl then charges at her. She knocks it away easily then sidesteps and gives the man a clothesline. The soldier does a back flip while his momentum still takes him forward.

The other soldier is just getting to his feet from Videl's kick. He turns on a device attached to his wrist. "We need backup, NOW!"

A few moments later a huge ship flies over and hovers above Satan city. Hatches underneath the ship open up and thousands of soldiers come sliding down on ropes. Others fly out on jetpacks. They all come out very armed and ready for battle.

Videl looks up in complete amazement. She is speechless by the incredible numbers they have and at the speed at which they attacked. Pure blitzkrieg.

The soldiers surround her and aim. They all fire at once. Videl jumps in the air and several soldiers with jetpacks follow. Videl tries to fly her fastest but the soldiers keep gaining on her. They fire their rifles and Videl tries her best to dodge the bullets while keeping up her speed. One of the bullets hit her and she goes flying towards the ground.

A soldier lands and he steps up to the injured Videl lying on the ground. He leans over her and points his weapon. He just grins and grips the trigger. Just as he was about to pull it he goes flying and nails a wall. Videl looks around in amazement and sees Krillin flying next to her. "Krillin! You're my guardian angel."

"Don't thank me. Thank 18. She's the one that saw the huge ship fly over our house and suggest we follow it. Speaking of that; her, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo are fighting the army back there. They're tearing up the city. We should help them."

Krillin helps Videl up and they fly back towards the battle.

Chapter 9 - Part B

Goku stands and watches outside Capsule Corp. as Trunks and Goten battle. "Come on you two. We're going to need your power to defeat Guldon. Now come on! Again!"

To the left of Goku, Ginyu lies on the ground. He begins to awake in Vegeta's badly weakened badly. He tries to standup but his legs collapse on him. He looks around and sees the two young Saiyans battling and Goku watching them. 'Look. Goku doesn't even notice me. This is the perfect opportunity to try and change into his body. I've worn out my welcome inside Vegeta.'

Ginyu tries his hardest to get up on two feet. As soon as he does he yells out. "CHANGE!"

Goku sees Ginyu out of the corner of his eye and yells out a call of his own. "NOW!"

As soon as he does Gohan appears out of nowhere and throws Vegeta's frog in front of Goku. Ginyu sees the frog but it's too late. The beam is released and it with the frog. Vegeta and Ginyu exchange bodies once again.

Vegeta falls to the ground and screams in pain. "What the hell did this ingrate do to my body!"

Bulma picks him up. "It's good to have you back, Vegeta."

She helps him limp inside to the recovery chamber.

The frog falls to the ground. Ginyu looks around and tries to hop off. Goku picks him up before he gets too far. "Where do you think you're going? Nice trap huh? Well we're not making the same mistake twice. I'm keeping my eye on you."

Just as Goku said that an earthquake erupts, and Ginyu jumps out of Goku's hand and hops away. "Damn it. Where did that come from?"

Tranmy walks outside. "From the heart of the city. Look, Gatebills's ship is over it. The invasion has begun."


	4. Conclusion

Conclusion

Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks all fly at full speed towards the heart of Satan City. All of the Saiyans only have one thing in mind: the upcoming battle. As they arrive at the ship, below they notice a battle of epic size. Gatebills' army is greatly out numbering the policeman and soldiers that are trying to control the havoc. And the Z fighters that are already there; Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Tien, Piccolo and Videl; are fighting for their lives at this point.

The four Saiyans drop down and power up to Super Saiyan, except Gohan who is at the Mystic level. Almost immediately they change the flow of the battle. What the Z fighters lack in numbers they make up for in sheer power. They are completely dominating the fight now.

Gatebills' soldier all either fly or climb there way back to the ship. It looks like the army is retreating, but really all they are doing is clearing a path. A small opening emerges from the ship and a platform drops. Standing on it is Guldon all by himself. He looks around at the Z fighters that encircle him: Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Videl, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, and Tien. Guldon doesn't even break a sweat. Here he stands: a short, pudgy, green 4-eyed weakling facing some of the greatest warriors the universe has ever known and not one sign of fear.

Not a word is spoken. Not from Guldon. Not from the Z fighters. Not even from the residents of Earth that are encircling the warriors waiting to witness the upcoming battle. It's dead silent. Then the Z warriors charge at their single enemy. Every one of them all at once. Guldon spreads his arms apart, freezing them all. The warriors fight back though. With all their strength they fight…and Guldon fights just as hard. He begins to lose his hold on the freeze as sweat runs down the side of his face. Goku sees the sweat drop. 'So he's not as powerful as he thinks he is.' Goku pushes and pushes and pushes until finally….he breaks the freeze.

Goku continues to charge at Guldon. But just as he is about to connect Guldon disappears. The green warrior appears right behind the still frozen Tien and unleashes a ki blast into his back. Tien flies forward. The other Z warriors are now broken of the freeze and come after Guldon. Guldon disappears again.

Yamcha looks around. "Where is he? I can't sense his movements. Is he really that fast?"

Gohan remembers Guldo from Namek. "No. He can freeze time. That's why he appears to move fast to us. He…."

Gohan is cut off by a ki blast that comes from above. It connects with him in the head. Gohan falls to the floor.

The Z warriors now see Guldon above them and fly at him one at a time, like a gauntlet. Trunks leads but misses Guldon with a punch, 18 is next but misses again, then Goten and Piccolo. Yamcha attacks but is instead nailed with a blow to the ribs. He goes plunging to the ground and takes Videl with him on the way.

The remaining Z warriors spread apart sensing Goku's energy rise. They know from time and time again that he is getting ready for a Kamehameha. Guldon stands ready to receive it. As Goku fires Guldon disappears at the last second and to everyone's amazement, 18 pops up in his place. She takes the wave and gets knocked to the ground. Krillin turns to watch as his wife goes flying towards the pavement. "18!"

Guldon nails Krillin in the back of his shoulder blades with a kick and he too goes plunging towards the city far below. Guldon vanishes again.

Piccolo grinds his teeth. "He's just toying with us. Picking us off one by one!"

"You got that right."

Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and Goku are all frozen in their tracks again. Guldon appears in the middle of them. "What's wrong? A little stuck?"

Goku tries to raise his power level but fails. Guldon shakes his head. "Sorry Goku. You got lucky the first time. But now that I've knocked your numbers from eleven down to four, I don't think I'll have a problem keeping all of you frozen."

Guldon makes his way over to Piccolo. "Now it's time to have some fun. You look like a Namek. Am I correct?"

Piccolo just stares Guldon down.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now I've heard that Nameks have the ability to regenerate lost limbs. Very interesting. I've never seen this myself but am rather curious."

Guldon looks around and sees Trunks is still wearing his sword attached to his back. "Ahhh. If I may please borrow this for just one second child."

He takes the sword from Trunks and the frozen boy screams at him. "Hey! Give that back! You have no right taking that!"

"Well you're more than welcome to stop me, young one. Haha." The fury within Trunks just grows.

Guldon turns his attention back towards Piccolo. "Now where was I. Ah yes. The Namek's regeneration ability. I think I'll give myself a little demonstration as to how it works."

The remaining Z warriors watch as Guldon lifts the sword above his head and chops down, cutting off the frozen Piccolo's arm. The arm falls towards the ground and Piccolo gives out a blood curdling scream. Blood comes gushing out of Piccolo's arm (or what's left of it).

Guldon scrunches his brow. "Hmmm. Maybe that arm was broken. Let's try the other one." Guldon slices down again, chopping off the other arm. Piccolo screams again and bleeds even more than the first time.

Goku tries to stop the ruthless mercenary. "Stop it! His regeneration is by will! He can't use it if you're freezing his muscles!"

The sarcastic Guldon mocks Goku. "Nah? Really? Get out of town. I don't believe that for a second. Maybe it only works on his legs. Let's find out shall we?"

"Nooooo!"

Guldon rears up and takes a baseball swing at Piccolo's thigh. The Namek's leg is chopped off and blood comes pouring out. Piccolo passes out from the blood loss. Guldon then turns his head to the side. "Awww. And I was just beginning to have fun. Oh well."

Guldon releases his hold on Piccolo and the unconscious Namek falls slowly to the floor so far below.

Goku can't take it anymore. "You disgust me."

"Awww Goku. That hurts. It really does. I mean, you think I enjoy hurting people? Well…ha…yeah….I do."

Guldon smiles and gradually floats over to the three remaining Saiyans. He takes the sword and points it right at Goku. "Now isn't this ironic. Little old me, killing the great Super Saiyan: Goku. I just want to let you know: It's an honor."

Guldon pulls the sword back and points at his target with the other hand. A giant grin grows across his face as he pulls his free arm back and thrusts the sword forward at Goku's face.

When the sword gets about an inch between Goku's brows Guldon is knocked backward by a powerful force. He goes flying into a skyscraper near by. The building collapses with Guldon underneath the rubble.

The mind freeze on Goku, Trunks and Goten wears off. Goku immediately starts looking around as to the source that saved his life. He sees a Super Saiyan Vegeta floating proudly above him. "What? Am I a little late, Kakarott? Cause I can always circle the block."

"I've never been happier to see you, Vegeta. Now let's get this 4-eyed, green wannabe." The four Saiyans charge at full speed towards the pile of rubble.

They each get about five feet in front the rubble and are frozen once again. The pile of rubble starts to shake and the pieces of the once tall building begin to rise above the ground. As the pieces of concrete begin to get higher, Guldon becomes more and more visible. He is standing with a glowing light around him. He waves his right hand and the floating pieces of cement are flung into the crowd that continues to watch the battle. The crowd scatters as giant pieces of cement comes flying towards them.

The Saiyans try with all their power to fight the freeze but the light glowing around Guldon just grows. For the first time Guldon has a look of anger on his face. "This is enough! It's time to finish this. Tranmy or not….you all will die."

Guldon raises his hand again to about eye level. His fingers are spread apart and then he twists his wrist and makes a fist as if squeezing with his hand. Just then, all four Saiyans scream in agonizing pain.

The ship, still floating above, opens up and another platform comes floating down. This time Gatebills is standing on it and Chi-Chi is passed out in his arms. The platform lands next to the infuriated Guldon. Gatebills steps off and the platform returns to the mother ship. He walks over to a ledge and lays Chi-Chi down. He turns around and walks back to the center of the circle of floating Saiyans. "It's a pity. It should have never come to this. All I wanted was one man….one simple man and we would have left. Instead you decided to protect quite possibly the most dangerous being in the universe, and now you will pay with your lives."

"You're right: I am the most dangerous man in the universe."

"Who said that?" Gatebills looks around and sees Tranmy walking towards him and Guldon. As Tranmy walks he looks at the warriors whom he asked to protect him suffering. "Let them go."

Gatebills turns to his mercenary. "Do it."

Guldon nods and drops his hold on the Saiyans. They fall to the floor and try to catch their breath.

Tranmy puts his focus back on Gatebills. "As I was saying: I am the most dangerous man in the universe, Gatebills. When I saw what you were planning to build I felt responsible. I needed to do something, anything to stop the upcoming apocalypse. So I put the Stone of the Ages inside of me not even thinking of the power that would be combined with my own ki. I acted before I thought and possibly put the entire universe in danger. It's time this power dies."

Tranmy raises his arm with a gun in his hand. He puts it right up to the temple of his head. "Goodbye."

"Noooooo! The stone!"

The four Saiyans look up at Tranmy as he pulls the trigger. Guldon disappears and a flash of light comes from out of nowhere. It connects with Tranmy and his subconscious slowly slips out of the scientist's body. As Tranmy's body becomes vacant, time is stopped and Guldon is seen running. He then dives at Tranmy's now empty body. He hits into the corpse, knocking the two of them down. The gun flies out of Tranmy's hand. Guldon falls on top of Tranmy and the gun hits the ground with the barrel pointed towards the two.

Time once again resumes and the bullet shoots out of the gun and into the center of Tranmy's chest. Guldon, shocked at the event that has just transpired, gets off of Tranmy's body and looks down. Tranmy puts his hand down and slowly gets to his knees. He looks down at his chest and sees a light coming out of the bullet hole. He open's his mouth and Ginyu's voice comes out. "You activated the stone."

Ginyu gets up with his back to Guldon and cracks his neck. He turns around slowly and looks down at Guldon. "Now, don't I have some unfinished business with you?"

Guldon hops backwards and fires several ki blasts at Ginyu. As the smoke clears, Ginyu is not phased one bit. He slowly walks forward and Guldon puts his hand out to try and freeze him. Ginyu is frozen for about a second but he easily muscles his way out of it and continues his way toward Guldon. The green mercenary doesn't give up. He continues to try and freeze him but the superior Ginyu fights through it without a thought. When he gets within arms length, he grabs Guldon's neck and lifts him off the ground.

"Trying to freeze me? You're forgetting something: I am now Eternity himself."

Ginyu pulls his arm back and thrust it forward throwing Guldon. Guldon lands and rolls over. He staggers to his feet and Ginyu starts walking slowly towards him again. Guldon backs up and talks with a tremble in his voice. "What….what are you?"

"I am the light that shines throughout the ages. I am time as it passes from the birth of the Kais to Armageddon. I am the all knowing and the power that is eternal. In short:…."

Ginyu stops in front of Guldon. "….I am God."

Guldon freezes time. While time is stopped, Guldon tries to fire a ki blast into Ginyu's stomach. But to Guldon's surprise, Ginyu puts out his hand and catches it. "When will you learn: I am beyond time."

Ginyu fires the caught ball of energy back at Guldon and it blows his head off.

Time resumes as normal and to Gatebills, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta and Goku's surprise, a decapitated Guldon is standing in front of Ginyu. The audience that is crowded around gasps and quickly runs off. Ginyu looks behind him at the fleeing Earthlings and nods.

Gatebills points his finger in rage at Ginyu, whose back is turned to him. "You…you son of a bitch! That's my stone! That's my power! Do you have any idea how much time and money I've put into finding that thing! And now…my life is ruined!"

Ginyu turns back around and grins at Gatebills. He points his arm straight up in the arm at Gatebills' ship, still floating above the city. "Well then I guess you won't need this anywhere."

He fires a ki blast at the ship exploding it into a million pieces.

Gatebills has a look of complete anger and frustration. He runs up to Ginyu and puts his pointing finger right in his chest. "AHHHH! You moron! Do you have any idea how much that costs?!"

Ginyu grabs the finger and rips it right off. "Oops. Did I do that?"

"AHHHH!" Gatebills drops to his knees and screams. He holds his hand that is missing a finger, looks down at the ground and begins to cry. The slick business is now reduced to nothing more than a weeping infant. Ginyu puts his hand on top of Gatebills' head as to comfort him. "There there. You were never worthy of the power anyway."

Ginyu twists his wrist, snapping Gatebills's head to the side and breaking his neck. He removes his hand and Gatebills's corpse drops to the floor.

Goku grinds his teeth. "This has gone on long enough." He staggers to his feet and the other three Saiyans soon follow.

Trunks looks over at Goten and nods. They perform the fusion dance and Gotenks is standing in their place. Vegeta clenches both hands into fists. "You're a pathetic piece of trash, Ginyu. To see you with this power disgusts me. You will die today."

Him, Gotenks and Goku let out a scream and the sky turns black. Lightning bolts strike all three of them and light covers their bodies. When the light clears, three Super Saiyan 3's are ready for battle.

Ginyu is not impressed. "Neat. Now it's my turn." He extends his arms in opposite directions and releases light out of both his palms. The light surrounds the four warriors and encases them in a dome.

Vegeta, Gotenks and Goku look around and see stars and planets flying by them as if they were in hyper speed out in space. The three have a look of amazement and confusion on their faces. All of their jaws drop in awe but Goku is the only one to speak. "Where are we?"

"We are no longer on Earth. We are no longer in your time. We are in neither the past nor the future. We are in a place before and after time. Where eternity is now and space is all that is left. No Kais. No Heaven. No Hell. Just us."

"Good. Now there are no casualties to get injured when we destroy you."

Ginyu stares him down and then releases a scream of his own. A beam of light shoots down from the top of the dome. This light encases Ginyu but the light never fades. Ginyu has now become of being of pure energy. He is just a figure of blinding light that stands before three Saiyans of ungodly power.

The Saiyans take fighting stances and the now God-like Ginyu stands straight up. The Super Saiyans fly at their opponent ready to fight. Ginyu blocks a punch by Gotenks and dodges Goku's and Vegeta's attacks. Then the three Saiyans throw punches and kicks at light speed. Unfortunately, Ginyu is much, much faster than that and blocks all of their attacks with one hand. He doesn't even try and stops every attempt by the three to hit Ginyu.

Vegeta gets enraged and throws a Final Flash at Ginyu. Gotenks and Goku get out of the way. Ginyu bats the beam away with a backhand and deflects it at Gotenks. He does a somersault flipping in the air and releases Kamikaze Ghosts at the same time. The three ghosts that were released charge at Ginyu. Ginyu stands still and allows the ghosts to connect. The explosion creates a huge cloud of smoke. As the smoke clears, the light filled Ginyu is still standing tall and strong. "When will you ever learn. I am…..AHHHH!"

Ginyu flies forward and lands on his hands and knees. With signs of injury, he turns his head around and sees Goku in a Kamehameha stance. "All that power Ginyu, and you still can't sense ki movements. Pathetic."

"Ahhhhhh!" Ginyu charges up and flies at Goku. Goku ducks a punch and counters with a punch of his own to Ginyu's midsection. Ginyu buckles over and receives an elbow to the chin by Vegeta. Ginyu goes flying through the air and is caught by Gotenks, who puts him in a hold.

Gotenks smiles. "Wow. You know, for a God, you suck at fighting."

Ginyu becomes furious by the child's taunts and disappears out of Gotenks' arms. He then reappears facing Gotenks. "You know for a kid, you don't get beaten by your parents enough."

Ginyu tries and kicks the kid. Gotenks' ducks and catches the leg above his head. "That's because they can't."

Gotenks spins around while holding onto Ginyu's leg and eventually let's go. Ginyu goes flying towards Vegeta who is waiting to nail him with a forearm. Ginyu turns around and bursts forward, ending up going feet first into Vegeta's gut. He spins around punching Vegeta in the face. Vegeta gets knocked down with a critical hit and lands on an invisible floor.

Goku tries and attacks but is evaded. Gotenks as well. The two Saiyans try a two on one assault but Ginyu seems to be getting the hang off his new found abilities. He speeds through Gotenks and Goku's arms and legs as light. He eventually rematerializes and kicks Gotenks in the back of the head. This shot knocks the Saiyan unconscious, possibly with a concussion. He falls and as he makes contact with the floor, powers down and splits apart. Goten and Trunks tumble and as they come to a stop, lay unconscious on the floor. Vegeta picks up his head to see the two young warriors passed out. "No….It can't end by his hands…"

Vegeta passes out and powers down to his normal form.

Ginyu looks down at the three warriors passed out on the ground. "Only Saiyans." Goku and Ginyu look up and stare at each others eyes. Ginyu has a grin across his face and Goku has a look of hatred and is the first to speak. "I saw you dematerialize to light. Impressive."

"Yes. It helps moving at 299,792,458 meters per second."

"Yeah. Too bad so can I." Just then Ginyu has a look of shock on his face. But not for long because Goku quickly moves next to him and delivers a punch. Ginyu is blown back a little. He recovers and grunts. The two both dematerialize into light at the same time and do battle at ungodly speeds.

Moving as light, the two clash for what to a normal man would seem like an eternity. When all is said and done the two materialize back: Goku is on the floor and Ginyu is standing over him. Ginyu is in perfect shape while Goku is face down, out of breath.

Ginyu throws his head back laughing. "Now who's the one out of breath. It's kind of easy not to be when you don't need oxygen anymore."

"You….you're…"

"A GOD! I told you. I am space. I am time. I am existence. I am a marvel in all forms from the begging to the of end. I am the heart and soul of the universe. I am life in all its essence."

Goku looks up from the ground. "Life?"

"Yes. Life."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"What?"

"You talk too much."

Ginyu looks on in confusion as he watches the light that had become his body vanish before his eyes. It all seems to be drained from him and gathered into Goku's hand that was lying by his side. As the light leaves Ginyu, Tranmy's old scientist body becomes more and more visible.

Ginyu shakes his head no and continues to be shocked and amazed. "No! This can't be! What's happening?!"

Goku gets to his knees and grins. "If you are life, then I can use your own 'godly' ki to fuel my spirit bomb."

"Impossible!"

"Come on Ginyu, get a hold of yourself." Goku laughs.

Ginyu can't believe it. In a last desperate attack he forms an energy blast in his hand. Ginyu rears his arm back and comes down, ready to release the blast at Goku, who is still on his knees before the "god". Ginyu lets out a battle cry. "DIEEE!"

Goku throws the spirit bomb before Ginyu releases his blast. The bomb enters Ginyu's chest. He stops his motion of throwing the blast at Goku and quickly feels the effect of the bomb. It's a direct hit on the Stone of the Ages. Ginyu bites down feeling immense pain. Goku knows it's over and lifts his chin in confidence. "Goodbye…'Captain'."

"NOOOO!"

The stone explodes, blowing Ginyu up from the inside. The blast releases a shockwave that shatters the dome around them.

The surroundings slowly change back to Satan City. Goku powers down, rolls over, falls on his back and smiles. "Go ahead Mr. Satan; have your parade." He laughs and tries to catch his breath.

After resting for a bit, Goku gets up and sees people cleaning up the city. He limps over to one. "Excuse me. Where did everyone go? The fighters, where did they go to?"

"The fighters? Mister, the battle was over five days ago. We are just finishing cleaning up the rubble now."

"Five days ago! Oh man. Chi-Chi is gonna kill me. Thank you." Goku walks away.

He sees Vegeta regain consciousness and makes his way over to him. "Hey Vegeta."

"I see you defeated him as usual, Kakarott. God damn you for your abilities." "Vegeta, it's been five days. We need to get home."

"Ahhh I guess your right."

Goku picks up Goten as Vegeta does the same to Trunks. The two full bloodied Saiyans drape their sons over their shoulders and face each other down. Vegeta is the first to speak. "You didn't have to get me back my body. You could have killed Ginyu while he was in it. But you didn't. And for that..." Vegeta struggles to finish the sentence. "….I thank you."

"There was never a second thought in my mind, Vegeta."

For a second, there seems to be a moment of friendship between the two…but as usual, Vegeta has to open his big mouth. "But don't get used to it!" He turns and flies off towards Capsule Corp.

Goku takes Goten off his shoulder and puts him in his arms. He kisses his forehead and ends our tale with four words. "Goten, let's go home."

As Goku flies off, down the block a frog jumps onto the curb and sees a shimmering stone lying in the gutter. *ribbit*


End file.
